Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power generation system.
Description of the Related Art
Existing power generation systems combining solar energy and natural gas impose high requirements on the construction of the power plants. The power plants require large investment, and is highly dependent on the conventional fossil energy which is nonrenewable. This increases the difficulty to popularize the power generation systems.